User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/Hypothetical Heroes Vs. Villains cast
So yeah, for s8 aka the third all star season aka the final RP season, I've decided to make a list of the 16 I want to see compete in HvV as a hero or villain. I am only doing the s1-5 group, the s6-7 group will be added on after their seasons are finished. Comment who you think should be in the season. BTW, I'm aiming more at characters that didn't shine in AST2. 'Villains' 'Seasons 1-5' 1. Scarlett : Scarlett was in my opinion the greatest antagonist in this RP. Originally with no active roleplayer in Toxic Brawl, I took the reins for her and put her on a direction for greatness. She quickly made an alliance with Jo and Eva named Femme Fatale, an alliance that has become infamous throughout the roleplay. Together, they took total control of the game and took whittled the competition down by always maintaining a slim majority through threats, scheming, and manipulation. Scarlett eventually had a glorious downfall when Staci, the pawn she was using since the final 9, took her out just before she could reach the finale. Her run in All-Stars Take 2 was considerably less glamorous, playing a role in eliminating Noah and Beth while hiding behind the scenes, letting Heather do the dirty work in the alliance. She was eventually ousted by Cameron and Samey in a blindside, after trying to manipulate Samey into an alliance and bullying Cameron. She needs another chance to have another great run after she was cut short in All Stars Take Two. She is a synonym for villain, and her callous and cruel gameplay style makes her cause drama. 2. Eva : Eva is in desperate need in finishing her development. Eva's time in Around the World was originally cut after a short but brutal conflict with Sadie. However, due to several schemes floating about, Eva was brought back shortly after the merge. CB however was not there to roleplay her, and she was quickly eliminated with Alejandro. In Toxic Brawl, she started off trying to "make friends" with Lindsay and Staci, but an impromptu team switch cut that short. She quickly became a part of Femme Fatale, but once the merge came she broke off and began a notorious conflict with Scarlett that ended up eliminating her once it came to light that she was actually leaving Femme Fatale. She was originally going to be in All-Stars, but her roleplayer decided to quit and she was replaced by Katie. She needs to shine in one more season and finish off her development that began in Toxic Brawl. She is a villain, because as we all know, she played rather ruthlessly in Toxic Brawl and is generally grumpy and aggressive. #EvaForHvV 3. Dave : The reason I put Dave here is because he is in need of one thing: redemption. Him being a villain is not totally uncalled for, as he has multiple times attacked other campers physically and even stabbed Jo (twice!). In seasons 1, he was extremely OOC (thanks to our now blocked friend Finn), tried to make multiple alliances with people, and had a stalker-ish crush on Heather. Next season he was no different, but this time threw a knife at Jo's leg while in the run. Toxic Brawl was where most people have their memory of Dave: a floater carried by the Villains Alliance with a creepy obsession towards Alejandro. He was later eliminated RIGHT before the merge. He became the butt of many jokes afterward, with 2 more cameos. Dave needs to come back for HvV, not just because he is a notorious villain, but because he is in desperate need of redemption to alleviate the tainted legacy of Finn before the rp ends. 4. Alejandro : Yeah. The only merger in AST2 in the list so far. There will only be two more mergers in the list, so stay peeled. Even though he merged in AST2, Al was often out of focus due to Freddie dividing his time between two characters. In TDATW, he utterly dominated the game prior to his elimination, and he eliminated nearly everyone before he was eliminated himself. His alliance with Sadie would carry over into Toxic Brawl, where Tyler joined them and they ran the Sharks. Besides the Villains Alliance and Dave moments, Alejandro was pretty out of focus. After the merge, his alliance got obliterated into smithereens by FF and he was the third merged out... again. AST2 his luck fared different, as Sadie was with him on a team of six. He, Heather, and Sky had the complex Skylajandro plot, and Al took control of the team after the team swap when he allied with Anne who had an idol in her pocket. Al then went to Brains but remained out of focus, and he remained out of focus until his elimination episode where his plot was resolved and he was kicked off in fourth place. Alejandro needs to return to represent the iconic AST2 villains and to become the villain he was in ATW again. Plus, he has potential and unresolved plots in Dave and Scarlett *shot*. 'Heroes' 'Seasons 1-5' 1. Staci : I think this was widely expected. Interesting fact, Staci is the only finalist that was not in All-Stars Take 2. Let that sink in for a bit. Anyways, I think we all know the reason Staci is here: her development. Mirnish was robbed of playing her early in season 3, so Toxic Brawl is effectively her first season. Stacy came in and stayed as the underdog the entire time. She was an outsider on her team for the majority of her stay, so when the merge came she immediately jumped ship to Femme Fatale on the other team and played a crucial role in their success. Now, the main reason that Staci is a hero and coming for this season is her overthrowing of Scarlett in the final 3, which is one of the best role-play moments ever. She then went on to win the season despite the tough competition in Lightning. Staci was r.obbed from competing in season 5 due to Mirnish already having a character, and she needs to return one more time to showcase her development. 2. Samey : Yeah, I think Samey should be in HvV. Ignoring behind-the-scenes crap, Samey was the underdog throughout the season. We also need to talk about her earlier seasons, but they're pretty unconsequential right now. TDRI Samey had one quote: "Hey Lindsay", TDWW from what I've heard revolved around Duncan, and TDTB Samey was a very big mixed bag of a character. TDAST2 Samey shunned all of those incarnations and turned Samey into a very heroic character that managed to strike through the game and reach the finals and defeat the big bad Heather. I can't really go into detail since so many transcripts are missing and I was absent for 1/3 the season, but the overall consensus is that Samey is a great character and hero. I'm not really going to go on too much since I'm a bit tired and want to wrap this up, but Samey not being in HvV would be a bit strange. Hint for next character: controversial. Category:Blog posts